Simple Love
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: A year after The Hero of Time saves Hyrule he decides to see a friend. He finds her in distress and comferts her. As they fall in love with each other things occuer to stop them where they ment to be with many things stopping them L/M. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Love is Starting for Us

Authors Note: I always loved the idea of Link and Malon (Malink) togather. Then found out that out about fanfiction and about Malink. So now I'm making my first fic about those two being togather ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything so yeah I just don't own this Zelda game Nintendo dose but if only I could make my own game I wouldint be doing this so this is why I'm just making a fic. And I don't Zelda.  
  
  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 1 Love is Starting for Us  
  
Malon was watching them slowly cover her fathers grave. She was crying now, her father had now kicked the bucket, woke up to the big sleep, and all those other weird terms for death. She slowly left to head back toward the ranch she is working on all alone. She looked at the big entrance and slowly got a sign. With tears slowly falling down her cheeks she wrote on the sign "For Sale." She looked at the sign and then back at the ranch now starting to have second thoughts.  
  
"Why? Why? Daddy you lazy bum if you just did some work you could be here. This is all your fault... No, maybe not." Malon was surpised that she was now talking to herself but she still continued her conversation with herself or maybe with her dead father, "You sick bastered, this is all your... you did all of this to me, you didn't take care for me or mom the right way so she left. How could I take care of this ranch alone. You even let Ingo leave, you ounce even let him take over and what he did to me is all your fault showing how little you cared far me you worthless bastered. So tell me why'd you leave this ranch to me I cant take care of this stupied ranch alone-" This is when Malons words started to make her cry even further. She slowly walked inside in the middle of the stables and started to cry. She hugged her knees knowing in most of her conversation she was lying, she could take care of the ranch alone but didn't want to. She slowly noticed her "For Sale" sign next to her, she slowly picked it up and was about to throw it when she figured out something. She slowly got her paint and painted over the words and reworte something different, "Help Wanted."  
  
Malon neatly placed the sign right in front of Lon Lon Ranch and went inside to sleep. While she was on her bed she remeberd and started to hope of fairy boy. This is what she called him as a child, he dissappeared for a few years when Gannondorf got power crazy but luckily he came back and saved all of Hyrule. That was no more then a year ago and now she still waited for her knight in a green tunic, or red or, maybe even blue. Where had he gone in the last year, she really was hoping to see him, she didn't think she could be in love with him, because she never really knew who he was. She smiled rembering who he was, her knight in a shining tunic. With this smile she slowly fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Link finally decided to leave the comforts of Zelda's castle knowing that he could make it on his own. She seemed shocked, upset, and disappointed when he told her but she nodded and left not saying a good bye to him. Link knew she was in love with him but still, he didn't feel the same way for her, Link wanted to but couldn't so he decided to leave thinking it was best for the both of them. Link was going to meet someone he has been wanting to meet for a while, Malon, it was nice of her to give him Epona so now he wanted to thank her and ask her for a favor.  
  
As he slowly arrived at his destination, he looked below Epona and noticed a help wanted sign and smiled and said, "Hey neat timing." He slowly entered the ranch hoping, that Malon was still here. He saw it still looked the same as he had last seen it about a year ago. Those pots on the right side of the ranch and soon as he entered the ranch he started to hear the same song to call upon Epona. Before he knew it Epona started to gallop towards the source of the song.  
  
"Woah, Epona slow down please." Link was starting to scream and scream when something came to his mind and said, "Wait, how come you don't move this fast when I ride you, man slow DOW-"  
  
"Link... I... missed you, why, so what brings you here after a year of becoming a hero." Her tone sounded rude, Link started to feel guilty, he was to guilty so quickly he didn't even realize he wasn't even on Epona anymore.  
  
"Malon, I'm sorry but I've been really busy working at the castle. I really wanted to visit you." Link said now lying to her, "Sooooo, umm you're looking for someone right, so could I have the job, or do I talk to Talon."  
  
"Sure, go talk to him his bodys in the graveyard." As soon as Malon finished her sentence Link hugged her. She relaxed and started crying, Link felt the tears going down his chest it bothered him, but he just hugged her more gently. She slowly raised her arms and put them around him. They stayed in that position for maybe an hour which felt like a minute to both of them. Also, this felt like heaven, maybe even better. When they moved to sit down, she flashed him a smile, Link felt like he was melting all over. He bent down to kiss her but then he wanted to stop thinking this was a mistake so, he kissed her on the forhead and she layed in his arms and fell asleep.  
  
Link looked at her and felt, he felt, the feeling of joy and his eyes now started to get watery so all he could do was take her back to her room. He gently set her on her bed and went outside. Link was shocked on how dark it got so soon. He went outside and looked at the "Help Wanted" sign. He plucked it out and went inside the house. He found a pile of hay and slowly went to rest there feeling happier then when he defeated Gannondorf.  
  
Authors Note: So hoped you liked and hopefully I update soon and please review. And may the powers of Kiwi, Marshmallows, and Pancakes. Kay bye bye ^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	2. Twins sortof

Authors Note: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while sadly, *screams* I'm lazy T.T. Yeah whatever, So like I said weird things shall happen and now they're coming. Well, Link and Malon know how to stay together or stuff. Well hope you like and now I shall be searching for The Kiwi ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Halo I just don't own Zelda the princess nor the Game although nevermind, I just don't own it. Still I use to own this little action figure of Link, wonder where it is?  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 2 Twins!..sort.. of..  
  
Malon woke up happier then ever before. Link has come now, He is here to protect and I can... can ... continue to love him. At this thought she started to blush, as she turned over she saw Link in the same bed hugging her. Wow, she now stared to wonder, did something happen during the night. Would he do something to me, NO!!! of course not, right?  
  
  
  
"Link, Link wake up." She was going to find out the truth.  
  
"What, Malon good morning." He said having a sweet smile that felt like it melted Malons heart. "So want to start breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a minute, Let me clean up." Malon watched as her lovely blond left the room. She laughed thinking yep I'm falling for a blond. She was also thinking of Lance, her own made up guy who would do anything for her and now she had one.  
  
As Malons "blond man" slowly went down the stairs he saw Link sleeping in a pile of hay in the corner of the room. Malons "blond man" realized he was going to have to do something when Malon started to walked down the stairs. Malons "blond man" started to panic, he was going to have to to do something. No to late.  
  
"Link why are there two of you?" Malon was scared and now wishing she didn't fall asleep in Links arms. "Link get up."  
  
Slowly Link got up and said, "Good morning Malon how oh damn there are two of me. Malon what is going on?"  
  
If things couldn't help more to stop the future love of Link and Malons now growing love, a red headed farm girl is slowly entering after being called Malon twice when her name is Ramoni. She became an explorer hoping to see her grasshopper her knight in a shining tunic, hoping go see him again and do her child dreams on him hoping it would flow as them bumpy but perfect. She looked up at the ranch ahead of her hearing someone screaming, "Link or are you Link, GOD!!! Who is the Link I spent with last knight." Ramoni slowly opened the door and nearly screamed. She was staring at a girl who looked just like her wearing a wrinkled up farm dress and there were two grasshoppers!  
  
"Who are you and you and you?" Ramoni asked looking as shocked and upset as Malon had been. "Well, umm my name is Ramoni."  
  
The girl who looked just like Ramoni looked up and said, "My name is Malon and one of them is Link my.. umm.." Malon was stuck she was going to say boy friend but one of them was real and the real Link wasn't going to be to happy if he didn't want to be girl friends with her but, what if he did and she did say friend he might be hurt.  
  
Link # 1(the one who slept in the same bed as Malon) got up and said, "My name is Link and Ramoni how come you look like Malon."  
  
Link#2(the one who slept in the hay) who wanted to prove that he was the real one said, "Ramoni you lived in Termina and have a sister who also looks just like you. Also umm you know how to use a bow and called me-"  
  
"Grasshopper, you called me that and I saved you and your farm from alien things." Link #1 also knew the real Links past and seemed to also try to prove being the real Link. All four stood still, Ramoni and Malon still trying to figure out who was the real one.  
  
Announcer:"Now lets review what's going on. There are two Links and both knows the past and stuff. Now Ramoni has come and so what dose she want with Grasshopper/Link. Now wait until next chapter to found out or I could just continue. Fine lets just continue oh yeah real Link is Link number *cuts back to Link 1 and 2, Ramoni, and Malon.*  
  
  
  
"I know!" Malon had an idea, a bruise she gave to Link the one night after he defeated Gannondorf. He said that he was unbeatable and how unmarked he was. Malon grew curious if he really was untouchable so she punched him as hard as she could on the left arm and left was a bruise that never left and always looked new. "Ramoni check the Link closer to you and see if he has a bruise on his left arm. If he dose he's the real one." Malon slowly checked Link #2 and nodded at her discovery. She looked at Ramoni who finished checking too.  
  
"Is there one on him?"Malon asked hoping praying for the awnser that would fix all this.  
  
"There was no bruise on mine how about you?" Romani's tone sounded as hoping as Malons.  
  
"There was a bruise on mine." Malon was so happy at this she gave Link #2 the hug that always Ramoni had wished to give him. Ramoni slowly felt jealous and this was a mistake for even trying to find him. She continued to look at them as Link spun her around and watching her laugh was going to make Ramoni leave when she saw fake Link laughing. He raised his hand and punched himself hard on his left arm exactly where the bruise would be. He then ran and pushed Malon away from real Link and grabbed real Link. Then fake Link dragged him outside while spinning circles.  
  
Malon and Ramoni ran outside and were shocked to see both of the Links were fighting, the thing that made it worse was trying to figure out who was the real Link that both girls had fallen in love with. Looking at them was making it no easier because they sounded looked and even dressed the same which made Malon wish that Link had fashion sense. Doesn't matter he was her knight in a shining tunic and it would be weird if he didn't wear his tunic. Malon and Ramoni got both of them of each other. Malon stared at Link #3 and Link #4 trying to figure out who was real. The Links slowly stepped back away from them and then they all stared at each other.  
  
"Malon look I love you please see that." Link #4 said. Malon wanted to believe him but what if he was the fake one. "I loved you ever since we were kids and you called me fairy boy. I was to young to understand but you gave me this special feeling one that I just now got, Please I love you."  
  
Announcer:"Oh my gosh that's so sweet. Wow I hope he's the real one that's just so sweet. Well, how about the atomic death of Earth. So we could go on and on or I could just let you guys wait until the next chapter. No, I'm not that mean just insane. So read on, oh yeah wasn't that sweet.  
  
"I.. don't know if you are the real one." Malon could feel tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I just don't know what to say if you-" She was cut of as Link #3 slowly hugged her the way he did yesterday. He hugged her close yet gently. His voice and what he said was what made it all better. How he stroked the back of her head and said, "Shhh, it's o.k., don't cry please don't cry. I understand that this is hard for you. You don't have to pick right now. Honestly I didn't figure I truly loved you until when you first figured out about the bruise. How you hugged me and then everything came together. That's when I figured out today not back then, you kind of scared me with farie boy. I had this strong feeling about you before but now today is when it hit love." Malon slowly cried some more and as she did she felt tears above her head as the fell from Links eyes. She now figured out by how they both sounded she would figure out now if they somehow switched up again, she would know which one was the real one because she was now in love with Link. Now she figured out that she fooled herself, like he said she only truly loved him today not before.  
  
"Links I made my choice." Malon slowly talked with Link still in her arms, "The one in my arms is the one I love and I could only love him because he's honest and you the fake one can't really be him because your just a plain jerk. So who are you?"  
  
The fake Link looked hurt but started laughing and started to say, "So you saw through me, don't get me wrong Malon I love you and the way I feel about you is just sexual and when I saw two of you I got little wrong dreams of all three of us and what we could do in bed together. Oh come on Link you don't remember who I am, well don't blame you we met in the Water Temple but then I was just a shadow of you. Still you know what I plan to do with Malon and Ramoni after I get rid of you they'll be all mine I'll do things to them only they could dream of so what are you going to do about it. You would never be-"  
  
Before Evil horny Link could do anymore chatting good Link stabbed him in the chest and he slowly started to foam up and disappeared while still laughing. Ramoni still watched as Link and Malon started to hug each other and she felt left alone and sad thinking about everything. She took a step out to leave when she heard Malon yell, "Come on stay a while have breakfast at least please." Ramoni wanted to say yes she needed to but she felt so upset and felt like if she did say yes she may regret it. Ramoni just looked at them and suddenly she remembered what they said about love they probably thought it was love at first as she had but wasn't. Maybe it was desire, a desire she may not be able to fight.  
  
Authors Note: Hello, hope you liked and didn't you love the announcer dude. Don't worry I attacked him with a pick ax. Still I wonder how Ramoni will be a problem in chapter 4 oh and don't worry I still have two more problem for the both of them that could be a problem in there relationship. Still I should update within a week or two. Don't worry until then just summon upon the powers of the Kiwi and the Pancakes and maybe the marshmallows. Oh review please I take longer without reviews don't know why just do. 


	3. Gerudo I Am

Authors Note:Hiya, umm yeah hoped you like the last chapter and now here I am with the next one. Wondering about the name and stuff well for now Ramoni is just going to help them out and be a partner she may become a problem but until then she's just a buddy well hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: If only if only I don't own Zelda but wait until I find a way to over run their company, umm yeah until then I don't own Zelda ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 3 Gerudo I Am  
  
"Sure I love to stay." These words slowly left Ramona's mouth, she was shocked but although happy, happy about the way she felt connected with Malon and Link with even with in the few moments they spent together. She smiled even though she didn't want to see Malon with Link she grew fond of her and wanted for them to be happy.  
  
They were having breakfast outside and they talked finding out about each others past. Malon found out about Ramoni becoming an explorer about a year after meeting Link and how he had saved her from these alien things that wanted her cows. Malon told how she met Link in the market where she was looking for her father. Malon also told about her mother having long red hair just like hers and one day just left while she was asleep. She even ended up saying how the ranch got run over by Ingo and how mean and abusive he was. They had a few laughs on how they both given Link a mean nick name that they both found out scared him.  
  
While their talking three women popped out of nowhere wearing purple silk. Link was about to draw his sword when a sudden attack knocked him to the ground.  
  
The oldest of them who still looked the same but had wrinkles and was forty slowly looked at both of the girls. She was shocked at seeing two Malons. The other two then asked, "Which one is Malon?"  
  
Malon worried at what they met do slowly confessed, "I'm Malon, what is it you want and what are you doing here?"  
  
The oldest slowly nodded and slowly patted Malons head which made her feel happy and safe the Gerudo then said, "Malon my sweet sweet daughter. I missed you so much, grab her leave Link alone but what about the other one." She slowly looked at Ramoni and asked, "Who are you and how do you know my daughter."  
  
"My name is Ramoni." Ramoni talked slowly and worried at what may happen so she decided to stay honest, "I know them from Link, he's a friend I met as a child and I still don't understand why Malon and I look alike." Ramoni started to ramble hoping she would be scared still remembering her words earlier 'Malon my sweet sweet daughter.' The Gerudo just walked by her and nodded. Then they grabbed Malon and ran out of there. Ramoni was shocked at what happened and then remembered Link on the ground. She saw that he was still unconscious. She then grabbed a cup of water and splashed all of it on Link. He started to cough but then he looked around and then asked, "Where's Malon, where is she?"  
  
"The weird lady's they took her." Ramoni was scared wondering if Link was going to show that he had a temper. "Who were they?"  
  
Link felt angry and was also wondering why did they come, "They are Gerudos. They're weird ninja lady's and did they say why the were here?"  
  
"Yes, one called Malon her daughter." Both stayed quiet after that, then Ramoni watched as Link took out an instrument and played a melody then hearing the neighing of a horse.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon looked out the window of the room they put her in. She looked at the weapon and clothes she was given. It was just like theirs, the outfits they wear. She slowly decided to put them on, as she looked in the mirror after tying her hair back she had to laugh, she would have look just like them however she was pale. Then something occurred to her, I'm pale but I worked on a farm, you think I would have gotten a better tan.  
  
"Perfect, almost the way I expected you to look Malon." It was her mother, just her words still gave Malon this feeling that even though she didn't believe that she was a Gerudo she still believed that this woman was her mother.  
  
"Yes, but what makes you think that I'm your daughter." Malon still wanted proof that this was her mother. Even so her mother had left when she was only four and now she needed to know if this was her mother. Malons mother Marron slowly started to hum Epona's song. Malon just fell to the floor and started to cry. She felt her mothers arms go around her, Malon wanted to push her hands away she wanted Links strong gentle arms around her body. Marron then looked at her and then said, "Come you have to do your training it's part of becoming a Gerudo."  
  
"No, I don't want to become a Gerudo I hate them, please just let me go home." Malon was pleading she really wanted just to go back with Link and finally give him his first kiss from Malon.  
  
Marron looked at her child with love, the only way a mother could look at her child but then her look became cold and harsh ounce again, "I'm sorry but you having a link to me a Gerudo has to mean that you are a Gerudo and that means you have to stay in this Valley no matter what. This is what happened to me I wished to stay with you but they forced me to come because Gerudo I am." Malon just nodded and went outside to where she was going to train. There was a big rock with a flag on it but that was about it.  
Link rode with Ramoni in front him as they were on Epona. Then they were in the valley where Malon should be and Link hoped by all means that she was there. Ramoni still had chills on how upset Link had gotten. He cursed when he gotten on his horse and when Ramoni was going to about to offer to come when she saw Links eyes. They were cold and still reminded her of the ocean but an empty one. She just grabbed her bow and arrows and got on the horse without saying a single sound. When Epona stopped at the other side of the bridge they had just crossed Ramoni was surprised to see Link just walk inside as if he wasn't an enemy.  
  
Ramoni just walked and she was going to grab an arrow when a Gerudo walked by but she just waved at Link. Then Ramoni looked at Link who still gave the "Look of Emptiness" and asked, "Umm Link how come we could just barge on in? I thought we were like enemies."  
  
"Well, I came here often they gave a pass that lets me enter without getting attacked." Ramoni could have shot him, she suddenly got this image of her jumping on him and then gently kissing him. Ramoni shook her head, this wasn't right. As they were walking Ramoni climbed up some stairs and saw Malon. She was wearing one of their outfits and saw she would pass for one of them but she stuck out with her skin color. Ramoni looked at Link and he started blushing. She couldn't see why until she looked at Malon. Her outfit was see-through and you could see her underpants and upper support. Ramoni hit Link on top of the head and he bent down scratching her head and soon smiling at her giving a hey I didn't do anything wrong, completely look.  
  
"Malon to prove you are Gerudo your going to do a few tests." Marron slowly talked to Malon who still didn't notice Ramoni and Link watching her just like other Gerudos, "We'll throw these daggers at you and you must dodge each of them." Ramoni and Link were going to stop them when a Gerudo grabbed them and said, "Don't worry she could do this I know she can." Ramoni was going to say something but Link only nodded and Ramoni just shut her mouth after that.  
  
"Ready, get set, go!" Then out of nowhere a bunch of daggers came out before Romanie's eyes and what amazed her the most was what Malon did. She did backflips with and without her hands and with spins twirls and avoiding each one of them. And to top it all of Malon caught a dagger heading right towards her would have killed her if she missed it.  
  
Link was just as shocked as Ramoni was. He jumped up and screamed, "Malon, Hey Malon." She then turned dropped the dagger and then jumped right into his arms, she hugged him tightly and then she said, "Link did you see that wow, can you believe I did that, it all felt like I did something like that all my life." Her smile could have made Link have a heart attack of pure joy if he wanted one.  
  
"Hey umm Malon." Malon reminded Ramoni of herself and calling her was to ask her a question that may help something that may happen later on, "Out of some urge to know something do you want to let Link see what he could see right now?" Malon looked down at her clothing, screamed, and then pushed Link to hide behind a rock with Link still laughing even after being pushed and he was lying down on the ground. Ramoni was also laughing at what had happened with them. Ramoni got a blanket and wrapped it around Malon. "So umm what are you going to do?"  
  
Malon looked at the ground and shrugged, "Don't know we haven't talked much about that I just wanted to get past my training."  
  
"What?!" Link looked surprised still sitting where he was just pushed, "Malon you can't stay here what are you going to do about the ranch? I can't take care of it alone."  
  
Malon then remembered about how this sounded just like her conversation with her self and then said, "Look maybe Ramoni could stay and help she lived on a ranch she could help wont you Ramoni." Ramoni just nodded and then Marron came by.  
  
"Malon your next test is hand to hand combat with weapons (a/n: don't know I said hand to hand if there going to use weapons)." Marron talked slowly and carefully liked she still was going to have more bad news. "You have to do this against someone, a friend a past one, Ingo come." Malon watched as the man who use to beat her and then became a short friend start to walk in wearing an outfit that she could have never imagine him in. He was wearing tight red pants (a/n:sorry you have to imagine this) and a red shirt that didn't cover the front of his chest and the sleeves didn't go past his elbow. Link could have vomited staring at this thing. He was holding an ax that scared Malon, and now Marron started to talk, "This battle is to the death. You shall start on the count of three. One, Two,-"  
  
Announcer: "Hiya you thought I was gone didn't you, well you got this wrong, just because Shadow Orion attacked me with a pick ax doesn't mean I'm scared of him. So now Malon is going to have to fight Ingo in a scary outfit, You know what Ramoni was trying to figure out what Link would look like in. Maw ha ha ha yeah so who would win and guess what this isn't the good part it gets better what happens is-"*Shadow Orion finally comes holding a machine gun. Announcer is running away with Shadow Orion shooting like crazy*  
  
Shadow Orion: "Sorry about the problem and inconvenience but we shall return to the scheduled programing. Thank You and please forget what the announcer said about there being something good happening."  
  
"One!" When Marron said this Ingo came rushing Malon with the ax. Malon dodged each shot easy and then she lost her footing. As she fell with an oof Ingo raised the ax and it started to come down on her. Malon turned out to avoid it but she felt sharp pain and saw that her upper right shoulder had been cut clear through even cutting right through the bone. Now she had a large cut that could have cut her lung if it one millimeter down. Malon jumped to her feet hearing Link cry for her name but she just didn't think about it no matter how much she wanted to feel him slowly hugging her again with her wound as he rocked her back and forth. Her image was cut short as she a did front flip going right over Ingo and kicking him in the back of the head. She then felt pain as she landed on the ground like something pushing up on her wound. She let out a yelp and as she stared at Ingo who was knocked out at the kick. Then she remembered Marron had said this battle was to the death. Malon stared at her weapon, he was willing to do it after Malon had believed he was a good man again, no longer evil. She then felt the pain in her shoulder and how he was really going to kill her and what for, rupees, then she felt a feeling to go and kill him.  
  
Announcer: "That foolish mortal thought he could get rid of me just because the Kiwi helps him, Well I shall spoil all of his secrets and don't worry about him trying kill me because I have this bullet proof glass all around me and now I shall tell you the big climax of this story, it's when-"  
  
Shadow Orion: "Peek-a-boo now I'm going to kill you *takes out a bazooka* prepare to die!!" (cuts back to correct schedule)  
  
Malon stared at Ingo, she felt rage and her words on how he had changed he was a good man then something occurred to her what was he doing here, Malon starred at her mother, "What is he doing here? Last time I saw him he was going to his cousins in Termina. So what has driven him to insanity." Marron looked at her, giving the mother look and said, "He didn't go insane, He is really doing this completely on his own, now kill him before you completely fail this test." Could Malon do this, kill him, maybe she slowly put her weapon on his chest. She felt her blood surging all over her body feeling like she could do this. The power of the Gerudos, No she thought I can't be one of them but I am. Gerudo I am plain and simple just like her mother had said, now you know who you are Malon so just do it. I can't, it's wrong these people do wrong. Her mind had split into two and now she was debating weather or not she could do this.  
  
Link stared at Malon. She was the girl he loved, but if she did kill him he didn't know if he could ever stare at her the right way again. He has killed a person before even Gerudos but she knew this. He didn't think that she could imagine her as a sweet gentle person he was going to need to run after and try to save. Instead he would imagine her as a murderer. He watched Malon and how her eyes were staring at him with compassion and hatred. Malon looked at her weapon then at the wound on her shoulder the one that blood still dripped slowly to Links shock. She lifted the weapon and then he saw her give the final blow to Ingo, his body showing not much of a reaction. She killed someone she grew up with, WHY? Link felt tears coming down not crying for Ingo but what Malon had done, cold blood murder. Soon Malon fell to the floor and let out a small cry of what sounded like pain but had some remorse in it. Link felt better knowing that she wasn't the cold blood murderer he feared her to be. Link just walked up to her and gave her a hug, an empty one with no feeling of love in it.  
  
Ramoni stared at how sad Malon had become. Ramoni was really shocked to see her kill him, when she stared at Link and to see he was crying did not. Then Ramoni felt strong hands go around her waist. She looked at who grabbed her and to her surprise it was a Gerudo, "Marron we have her we are ready to start the next test." Marron nodded and looked at her daughter, "Malon we have to start your next test, you have to fight Link to the death or else this girl we have grabbed will be killed."  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, this chapter was a bit long and weird, don't know why I had this announcer stuff, just guess it was my insane side. Well, who cares I hoped you like and please review. And umm sorry about me switching between characters I didn't know how else to put it without making it more confusing. I don't know when I'll update again but I should. Until then call upon the Kiwi and Pancakes or the Marshmallows. By for now ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^. 


	4. Members of the Past

Authors Note:Lookie I updated! Thank you for the reviews I got and please review. When I get one review is when I start working again. But yeah this is chapter 4 of Simple Love. Hope you like and pray the announcer doesn't come back and bug the hell out of us.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this GOD DAMN thing so I'm putting this so I don't get GOD DAMN sued. This GOD DAMN thing dose not GOD DAMN belong to me. GOD DAMN I hate this GOD DAMN thing if only I could rule every single GOD DAMN thing so I wouldn't have to GOD DAMN do this kay. So have a GOD DAMN day and remember I don't GOD DAMN own Zelda so GOD DAMN.  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 4 Members of the Past  
  
Malon stood up shock, upset and angry. How could she even be asked this, kill her new found love as if this was a test! Malon stood looking at Ramoni and could have cried if she wasn't already crying. She was mouthing the words 'Let me die.' Then Malon looked over at Link who was looking at his sword and still crying with a single tear going down his cheek. Malon then looked over at Marron and then asked, "How could you expect me to do this, what who do you expect me to be?"  
  
Marron again looked at her daughter with the same loving look and then said, "What do you think this is easy for me? Yes, no, I do love you, when you were a child I feared the day when the Gerudos would find me, so I came here to hide the fact of you but all Gerudos are connected no matter what so they found you. I'm sorry but if you defy the ways of the Gerudos you shall die." Malon then looked at her all so loving mother and then she felt something. A surge, something to call upon, a surge of energy going all through her. The energy she felt was like a feeling of pain but a way of feeling relaxed like pressing down on a wound it feels better but it hurts.  
  
Link stood staring at Malon looking as she started to grow blue, then as all of the blue energy moved forward it formed a body, a body of a guy. Then appeared a man with short blue hair, a warriors outfit that a prince would wear that was the color black (a/n:This new guy that's coming looks a lot like Marth from Super Smash Bros Melee. Can't remember what game his from.) Link looked at him as he held his sword which was long and smooth.  
  
Malon then watched as this new man, someone who wasn't completely new for Malon did know who he was, as she looked at him his name slipped through her lips, "Lance." Her perfect man when he entered life when she was eleven. Then the Gerudos started to attack him when he slashed back killing them. He dodged them easily and slashed attacked and killed every Gerudo that went for him. To Malons surprise all of the Gerudos ran off to Malons relief. Then she heard Epona's Song and saw Link had called Epona.......  
  
* * *  
  
Ramoni stared at Lance, after Malon had collapsed all four of them headed back to Lon Lon Ranch. Lance was really handsome in Ramoni's case and she still wondered where he came from. Both of them still waited for Link to come down the stairs so they could talk about each other. Then Link came down the stairs and then he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Lance looked at his sword and then said, "My name is Lance Des, and I'm a prince from Deka. The Land of forest meadows." Ramoni stood shocked, a prince, he looked like one and even seemed like one.  
  
Then Ramoni asked, "How do you know Malon. And why did you come from the energy flowing around her."  
  
Lance then looked at Link and stared at him, as if he was reading a book on his life, "I know Malon because we are engaged. I don't know about why and me and the blue light, what I remember is Malon and I talking and then there we were in this valley." Link felt his heart plummet, falling in a bottomless pitt. Link grabbed his stuff and ran out of there. He didn't know where he was going he just had to go somewhere away from all of this, as he ran he heard Ramoni call for him but he just ran and then he knew where he was going, to Zelda.  
  
Link entered the castle searching for Zelda. He needed to find her, and ask her about the land called Deka. 'Damn how could I compete with a prince.' Links mind could only focus on this, then it hit him, Malon almost had to always wonder about this too. As he found Zelda he saw her talking to a girl, an amazing pretty one to call for that. She had long blond hair and a small face but gentle, she also wore a long white dress with long sleeves. This girl rung a bell in Links head, he just couldn't figure out who she was. As Link grew closer to Zelda he then asked, "Zelda, who is she."  
  
Zelda turned around sharply and then she looked at the girl who also seemed to be Links age. Then the girl stood up and said, "Link I'm now human, I don't know why but it's me, Navi."  
  
Link felt a brick fall down from the top of the pitt and hit his already falling heart, "How Navi, how did this happen to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Navi talked as if this happened more then a year ago, "I was just flying today then a weird magical light just-"  
  
"Was it blue, the light that went around you?"  
  
Navi stood wide eyed and nodded. Then Link grabbed her hand and rushed out of there as fast as he rushed out of Lon Lon Ranch this time with Zelda calling after him. They both ran as fast as they could towards the ranch. Navi was still wondering what in this world was going on. First she was just flying and then boom she became human. As she went to see Saria she had no idea what was going on so she sent her to Zelda. Then when she was explaining it all to her Link came and now he's taking her somewhere. 'God I miss the hat.' Navi was going insane and having a panic attack. Then she realized where they were headed, Lon Lon Ranch but why?  
  
As Navi stood at the entrance she then asked Link, "Link, why did you take me here? What's going on?"  
  
"Navi I really don't know what's wrong, but I do know this," Link stood scared and worried, "That blue light is changing things, it made a person a prince pop out from Malon when she was freaking out."  
  
"Oh."She stood outside wondering why Link won't go in, carefully she took one step after another moving as if she didn't see anything and was just going in a life and death thing. Link then followed her moving just like her, one step after another. When they reached inside and went into the building on the left, they found Ramoni and Lance, Link then introduced each other, "Navi this is Ramoni and Lance. Guys Navi. She use to be my fairy when she met with a blue light and turned human. Navi Lance is the person who popped out from Malon. Now Lance tell us about your past."  
  
Lance got up and stood scared, "Well, my name is Lance Des, and I'm a prince of Deka. I met Malon while she was on Lake Hylia and I was her on a visit. We were about eleven when we met. She was with a red mane that she called Epona. She was singing a song which she taught me, I played it on my flute and then we played together and we laughed, joked, that's when she curled up in my arms and I promised her when I leave I'll come back and we could get married. She said yes and we shared our first kiss on Lake Hylia. A week later I had to leave and then boom I always stood waiting till the time came for me to be able to come and get back Malon-"  
  
"You can't." Malon stood coming down the stairs with her wound patched up but still in big pain, "You can't be here, I made you up. You were a child hood dream after Ingo took over so I wouldn't think that hard about Link. It was easier thinking about a made up character then a real one cuz I know it could never come true so I had no hope. So that's why I was so shocked to see you this wound had nothing with me collapsing it was you. There is no land of Deka, we never been at Lake Hylia you see that's impossible. The last time I went to Lake Hylia was with my mother and the last time I saw her other then today was when I was four." Lance stood, feeling like his life was wasted never true, and then Malon put her good arm around him and they went outside to talk.  
  
Link stood upset, feeling like he was going to lose Malon to her childhood dream, he was her dream and he came to life, why? Why did he have to come. Link could feel tears going down his cheeks and then he found Ramoni and Navi both comforting him. Then Link looked out the window and then his heart was falling down, Malon and Lance were kissing. Links heart finally hit the bottom with the rock landing right on top of it. Then his heart flew back to the top at what he saw, Malon broke away from the kiss and ran away towards the house and she jumped on him. Link and Malon shared there first kiss with each other. A sweet passionate one, but there the kiss fixed two broken hearts and made two more. Lance and Ramoni stood more hurt as the seconds went by, Navi stood and slowly started to know each side of what each person was thinking.  
  
Lance watched the kiss, his chest felt like it was twisting into a bunch of knots as the kiss slowly went longer. He looked at Ramoni who also looked hurt at the kiss that was happening right now but, she didn't seem as upset or hurt as he was. Maybe she knew that she wasn't ment to be, that's when it hit Lance Link and Malon were supposed to be together not Lance and Malon.  
Authors Note: Yeah, sorry it was a bit short but hoped you liked anyway. Please Review when I get one is when I start to work on the next chapter. But still what's coming in the next one, what's going to happen to Lance, what about the weird blue light, and are Link and Malon mente to be. Well you'll just have to wait till it all comes. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	5. A Fake Past is Real

Authors Note: Wow you guys reviewed fast, well welcome to chapter 5 of Simple Love wrote by no other then me. I would like to thank Cherry6124 for giving me advice with a certain character, I thought I had this planned out so well to oh well. *Puts Head Down In Shame* And I would like to thank all the people who read this and reviewed and those who read but didn't review *fake's a cough* Girl With Many Names (that was a long cough).  
  
Disclaimer:Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy can't I own Zeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn Zelda!!!!!! Fine, I don't own Zelda (even though I'll never want her.)  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 5 A Fake Past is Real  
  
Lance looked at the setting sun as he did every day for the past month that he's been ... really alive. He stayed at the ranch. Malon felt like she was the one who started this and told each of them they could stay with her and Link as long as they would like. He wished he didn't say yes, but if he had another chance to answer that question he would have said yes again.  
  
Lance walked into his room, after everything had been sorted out they all made new rooms, Malon, Ramoni, and Navi shared the room on the second floor. Link made his own right under the girls room and Lance made his on the left side across from the stairs filling up that empty spot. Honestly Lance felt happy being with everyone, he loved having duels with Link which they never get to finish with Navi yelling at Link telling him what to do. Somehow though he was getting over Malon faster then he thought. He knew he would never get over her because you could never get rid of love just change it. Still in a way this he has this weird feeling of being ... even though he was a made up person he was now real and for everyone there has to be someone for someone so that means there's someone for him, right?  
  
* * *  
  
Lenn, looked at the ranch; she saw that the sun was now setting. She prayed this place held her safety, she was told by a girl, a woman a really pretty one with long red hair and a matching red dress, telling her that she had to come here. Lenn didn't know why, she was an eighteen year old girl with short green hair and a matching green outfit, (a/n: Yeah got to quit doing this but she looks a lot like Rydia from ff2 and ff4). Although something that gave her the extra step to come here was the fact is she could use magic. No, don't get her wrong everyone could use magic with training but she could summon the elements before she left her mom's dark room.  
  
Lenn entered the ranch and was stopped by a young pretty girl with blond hair who looked about sixteen in her opinion, "Excuse me?" Lenn called for her hoping she could help, "Umm I need your help."  
  
Navi looked at the young woman and smiled, "Sure welcome to Lon Lon Ranch how could I help you?"  
  
"I need to talk to all of you isn't there five of you?"  
  
Navi nodded and called for the rest of them. All of them came and saw Lenn staring and wondering about her mostly though the person who stared at Lenn the most was Lance. She somehow hit something in his mind and it also seemed to work with Lenn the same way. They all got inside the house and sat down, Navi then went to Lenn and asked, "What is it you want with us and who are you?"  
  
"I came here because someone came in my room and said to come here she appeared from this weird red light." Lenn talked just the same way Lance had when he talked about his "past", "Who I am is Lenn Ryde, I can use magic really well better then most people could guess and I protected this family a queen and king with there son. Sadly the son died when he was eleven. This family were the rulers of the land called Deka. The Land of-"  
  
"Forest Meadows." All of them finished the last sentence knowing where they heard it before, the same thing Lance had said, "No that's.. that can't be true!" Malon was now becoming really scared that the land that she had made up was now coming to life, "Wait the king's son the prince what was his name?"  
  
Lenn stood confused, she had made a months trip to get here with so much confusion now she was now even more confused, "The prince was a friend of mine who died from an attack against some monsters, his name was Lance Des. Honestly the man sitting right over there looks just like him and ... the armor is the samething a Deka prince would put on."  
  
Link got up and went next to Lenn and said, "We have to tell you something and you have to hear this." Link told her about everything that had been going on starting with the visit from Dark Link a.k.a. Evil Horny Link and to the point where she appeared.  
  
"Do you think that he really is Lance?" Lenn stood looking at him, he did look like him and then she said something to see if he really was Lance, "I'm sorry for making you seem weak, but they wanted someone to play with you. Look we've been playing with each other for more then a year and now you find out, well I really like you I think I may even love you I don't care if people think it's weird that your body guard is a girl who's a month younger then you who was made to protect you shouldn't matter."  
  
Lance stood crying seeing that Lenn was crying too, he did remember this but it felt more like a dream you come up with when you're awake that seems so distant, then he started to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything when you told me that you said you thought you loved me. I love you too and I don't know why I walked of like that. Please don't cry you could cry when I die buy not right now it hurts way to much."  
  
Lenn and Lance then just jumped into each others arms and cried not knowing what to do. Then they sat down and Lenn then said, "I think I need to tell you about our past and this speech we said to each other." Lenn then remembered her past while explaining it to them.  
  
Lenn looked at the knight who had tooken her to see the king. She knew what they had wanted from her. Being only ten she was pretty smart. They wanted to use her abilities with magic and protect the prince. Her parents had died when she was five and now the king was letting her stay at the castle to help protect him. They told her not to tell him that she really was going just to stay to stop him from danger. Her excuse was to say that she was going to keep the prince company.  
  
Lenn found Lance in the back playing a fake sword fight with a stick. She then called her wind magic to make another stick float up and do a few swishes and slashes. He screamed and then turned around at Lenn who was laughing really hard. Then Lenn summoned some water bubbles and made them fly circles around his head.  
  
It stayed that way for more then a year with nothing but them getting closer and closer by the day. Until the day that Lance had found out that Lenn had really started becoming his friend because she was supposed to protect him. That's when he went up to her and asked, "How come you never told me you're really my bodyguard?"  
  
Lenn stood shocked and confused and upset , "Look I'm sorry that I never told you. I wanted to but I never had enough guts to."  
  
Lance stood hurt at this not knowing why he had been hurt though he just replied, "Your making me seem like a weakling because I need a bodyguard."  
  
That's when Lenn's big speech had come in. "I'm sorry for making you seem weak, but they wanted someone to play with you. Look we've been playing with each other for more then a year and now you find out, well I really like you I think I may even love you I don't care if people think it's weird that your body guard is a girl who's a month younger then you who was made to protect you shouldn't matter."  
  
At this Lance had ran off. Lenn watched on him for the rest of that week until the big event had happened. Well, Lenn was following Lance in the hall when they were attacked by these weird monsters with sword and shields who resembled lizards. They made this weird noise and they came rushing into the castle. That's when Lenn popped out of her hiding place and helped Lance fight the monsters that were storming all over the castle.  
  
It was when Lenn had killed one of the monsters and when she turned around. He had just finished killing one also when one came from behind and stabbed him on the back. Lenn watched as he fell to the ground and when he did Lenn called on everything she had and set the monster that had stabbed him into ashes. As the sparks came he slowly died screaming and suffering. Then Lenn went over to Lance and said, "Lance, are you o.k., come on get up please."  
  
This is when Lanced looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything when you told me that you said you thought you loved me. I love you too and I don't know why I walked of like that. Please don't cry you could cry when I die buy not right now it hurts way to much."  
  
Lenn nodded and said, "Sure anything you want." She didn't stop crying when he asked, she did cry harder when he died in her arms though.  
  
"It only happened to us when we were eleven but we already had fallen in love after that. I moved out of the castle and lived in this small house with some people who also lost there loved ones from the attack." There is when Lenn stopped telling the story. Lance did recall everything she had said but that was is it.  
  
Ramoni stood watching as she had finished her story, she was more disappointed in the fact that Lance also had someone. In a way Ramoni was hoping she could get close to him but she guessed she was wrong.  
  
Announcer: *In body cast from the bazooka* Well well well, look who's still alive moi. I lived because I'm good. Now to tell you something big. Someone is going to die pretty soon. Is it Link, Malon, Ramoni, Lance, Navi, or Lenn. Let me tell you that it's - *Shadow Orion tackles him and beats, slams, his head many times on the ground.*  
  
Shadow Orion: *Says badly cuz he's a pretty bad liar* Now believe me no one dies. Umm so just wait until the next chapter to see what happens cuz no one dies, yeah no one dies. Heh heh. Umm cut this chapter. *Chapter Ends*  
  
Authors Note: Yeah hoped you like and is the announcer right about there being someone dying and if so who is it, Link, Malon, Ramoni, Navi, Lance, or Lenn. Well, review and tell me if you want to keep the announcer stuff with me trying to kill him or get rid of it. And remember review because I don't start working on the next chapter until someone reviews. 


	6. Separation

Authors Note: Look I can't believe it chapter 6. Sorry it took a little longer then I hoped (in hidden terms he would have liked more reviews cuz the more the faster he works) but no matter I'm happy that it's up and I don't care for reviews (he's lying don't believe him he want's reviews when he's happy with reviews then he'll start the next chapter!) Well, and the rumor about someone dying in this chapter, is it true or is ti fake! You know what, you'll just have to wait to finish the chapter to find out who dies and who lives! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Who in the all mighty underworld of hell came up with this stupid disclaimer. Well, I don't own... Link and Malon nor even Zelda. What I do own is Lenn and Lance cuz I made them up (even though he stole how they look like.) So to make this clear I don anything I don't care what you say.  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 6 Separation  
Malon looked at Ramoni, ever since Lenn came a week ago she's been getting bitter. Navi came over and started to set up the table outside. Then Link came by with the shipment of milk with Lance still trying to get Epona to listen. All of them sat down to eat still discussing the reasons of this happening. And all and all why did this happen and who was the person who told Lenn to come to Hyrule. Still after that they all just joked and had the time of there lives.  
As lunch was done they all got up and put everything away. Malon then run over and gave Link a kiss, he then looked at her and asked, "What was that for?" Malon just smiled and went next to Navi to help her clean. Navi then looked at Malon and asked, "Do you think you love him that much?"  
  
Malon looked over at Navi and smiled, "I don't know, I never loved someone so much in my whole life. I've never been happier. Also all these people are just so great."  
  
"Malon, I was wondering ... is it o.k. if we all go and visit the Deku Tree?"  
  
Malon raised a brow and then asked, "Who's the Deku Tree? And why would we go over there?"  
  
Navi just smiled and said, "Well, you know the land of forest kids, where Link's from, well the Deku Tree is kind of like the protector of the forest and the boss. Maybe, he could know something."  
  
Malon smiled and then called everyone. Navi told them her idea and Links face lit up, "Hey were all done with everything, why don't we go right now?"  
  
Lance stood up and said, "Sure why not? I've always wondered about Link's odd tunic?" Then they all smiled, it was agreed they all got there stuff and started to head out laughing. As they got out to the exit an odd man, wearing a cloak started to smile looking at them showing his face that looked cold and fierce. Link went up to him and asked, "Could I help you?"  
  
The man smiled at them, and gave a laugh that scared the hell out of each of them. He looked down at them and said, "Sure say one last good by to each other." As he said this he raised his arms up and then a tornado came right over his head. Lance and Link went to go after him him with there swords but he blew them back with a miniature whirlwind. Lenn then tried, she raised up her arms and then started to mutter something. In a flash the tornado froze leaving a giant frozen tornado above him. The man then smiled looking at Lenn, "Well well well, your a lot stronger then I would have guessed but-" Then who ever this man was collapsed as Malon held a shovel with a dent now in the back.  
Malon then looked at everyone, "Is everybody o.k." Everyone looked up and nodded. Malon said something she would wish had never said before, "I think we need to split up and get the help of the sages."  
  
Link wanted to say no but he knew she was right, "Fine well spit in two. One group gets Zelda, and another... Saria. We meet back her everyone get back her as fast as you could and no matter what we meet back her." Everyone then agreed and then they spit into three if without even saying anything.  
  
Link, Lance, and Ramoni went to go get Saria needing help from a sage's power. As they ran towards the forest the mystery man got up and laughed not even feeling the gash on the back of the head. He flew up to the sky and then saw three of them running for there lives. He flew down in front of them and said, "Hello hello." He smiled at them and then watched as all three of them tried to attack him. An arrow and two swords came lunged at him but he blew them back really easily, he got up and said, " Oh kay no more play time but prepare, TORNADO!" Then a gigantic tornado appeared and then swept up Link, Lance, and Ramoni before they could even move sending them towards another place.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon, Navi, and Lenn looked at the castle as they neared it. They had already saw the appearance of the tornado so they moved up as fast as they could. They had to get help from a sage and Zelda was one who they could get to a lot quicker. Then out of nowhere the mystery man fell down fast, "Hi do you want to die now."  
  
Malon stared more closely at the man and asked, "Who are you? Why did you attack us?"  
  
"Who I am is Tes." Tes laughed and said, "I attacked from the orders of my master. Now TORNADO!" Lenn tried to freeze it as she did before but the tornado came quicker this time. All three girls tried to run but the speed of the tornado caught up to them and they knew they couldn't make it so all they did was scream as they were lifted up to the sky.  
  
Announcer:Hiya dudes, since no one said get rid of me i'm baaaack. Now I know I said someone was going to die but do you think I'm wrong. And who is this Tes fellow and who's his master. Well to tell you the truth about this whole thing let me tell you, first about the dying the person who dies is- "Shadow Orion attacks him with a hot-dog ^.^*  
  
Shadow Orion: Shut up you stupid how the hell do you get out of everything. Damn you!!!!!! Oh ummm *through grit teeth* cut back to stupid real schedule.  
  
Link looked around where he was. He turned around and now remembered where he was. There now in front of him was a giant clock tower, "Termina, damn it why am I in Termina." Link cursed some more as he looked around, it was about dusk and then he remembered what had happened. The odd man had blown them all the way towards Termina. It was more then a month back to Hyrule. He cursed some more and then he saw Lance walking down the stairs from east clock town. They ran up to each other and then looked around for Romani. Then they found her body, it was on the ground in west clock town lying in plane sight. The body was limp and not moving nor breathing. Lance broke down crying and Link slowly crept towards to the body. He checked for a pulse and knew it was pointless she was dead as door knob (why a door knob??), Link picked up the body and said, "Look I think we need to take this body back to her family." Lance looked up and walked with him as they headed towards Romani Ranch which the named seemed more like it was dedicated to Romani then her being named after the ranch.  
  
* * *  
  
Lenn moved under the cover's of her bed not remembering what happened. Then her eyes popped open as she remembered the name Tes. She bolted up and saw that Malon and Navi was also in beds next to her. This place, Lenn seemed to know this place. She knew where she was a castle, but where was the castle. Then what she saw next gave the question away of which castle she was in, there stood outside the door way was the hall way where Lance had died.  
  
Authors Note: I'm so sorry, I know this was short but it took me a week to write so you now I tried. Look I promise the next chapter wont be short!!! Also review please and still say if you want the announcer on or off. 


	7. The Trip Of Return

Authors Note: The Announcer shall live!! And now he has a name, his name is Aramduro. I have gotten requests for him to live and now that is what had happened, he lived!! So, sorry to those who wanted him dead. Thank you for all those new reviews I got, see I knew more people were reading this... umm and please just review every chapter I would really like it! So just put, "I'm reviewing cuz you asked me too." Only takes a half minute. So thanks. Oh yeah noticenoitce that I have changed my pen name. I'm no longer Shadow Orion, I am now Orion's Shadow. And SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MORE THEN A MONTH SUPER SORRY!!  
Disclaimer: Look if I owned Zelda I wouldn't be doing this because I would be rich... if only if only, so plain and simple I don't own Zelda... God that hurt.  
  
Simple Love  
  
Chapter 7 The Trip of Return  
  
Link held Romani's body carefully as he took his last few steps heading into the ranch. Lance just walked silent keeping a look out for other bodies. Malon, Lenn, and Navi were out there somewhere and they had to be found. Still Link held Romani's dead body as he would a baby, taking good care of it and feeling so guilty. Link felt like this was his fault somehow. He knew that he was just taking this a bit to seriously but still...  
  
As they entered the ranch they saw Cermina tending to the cows and making her super milk. Link took a step forward and said, "Cermina, please don't get mad but..." Cermina turned around and suddenly grabbed at the lifeless body of her younger sister. She hugged it tight and started to cry, Lance turned around too hurt to even look, then Link started to talk telling on what happened on when she arrived and skipped the part about Lance and Lenn.  
  
Cermina somehow understood and said, "Kay, look you could take two horses and please get revenge, and then I want you to send his dead body here, I don't care if it's in more then a hundred pieces. I want his body!" Link stood shocked but agreed, he left saying a simple good bye and then got two horses for him and Lance.  
  
~Off in The Land of Deka~  
  
Malon laid in the bed smiling, she felt so relaxed in the bed she had forgotten everything, but only for a while. As she laid dreaming about Link and his perfect masculine smile, his perfect blond hair, his ocean blue eyes, but they soon faded as the man she was looking at turned ugly looking with a long nose, then a name slipped through her mouth, "Tes."  
  
Malon bolted out from her dream screaming his name out in pain or hatred. She turned over and saw Lenn talking to someone who was most likely a king from the way he looked. They turned looking at her and she then noticed she was in a room, there were beds all over the room and then she noticed Navi still asleep. Then Lenn came over and said, "Malon this is The King of Deka, he is going to provide us for a trip back to Hyrule. I've already told him everything such as the man who attacked us."  
  
"Oh, umm yes of course," Malon then watched as the king left and then she turned over to Lenn and asked, "You didn't tell him about Lance his own son did you."  
  
Lenn looked down in guilt and said, "Yes, yes, I didn't tell him but you don't understand because, if I did he would force Lance to come back, after the whole thing when Lance was killed I felt lost I could never deal with that pain again, so please let me keep him." Malon stood lost in words then she saw Navi get up and then say, "Well I could promise that and so can Malon. Can't we?"  
  
"Yes, of course we can." Then they all started laughing like idiots. Lenn then felt upset, "You think the others are o.k."  
  
Malon looked down, "Yeah, all of them are all right, we lived and the rest of them are a lot tougher then us!" They all felt like it was true, mostly Navi though. She felt useless like she couldn't help, that's how she felt when she was fairy also. All she told Link was information and hidden hints. Still now she was completely human and now didn't have an inner sixth sense. She sighed and watched the rest of them get up and prepare for the trip back to Hyrule.  
  
* * *  
  
Lance followed Link as they headed back into Clocktown to get back into Hyrule. Lance didn't say anything to Link ever since they found Romani's body. Still, Lance had gotten to become buddy's but... first Lance could tell Link didn't feel happy around him but when Lenn came he got over it.  
  
Well, they had been travailing for about a day and Lance felt like he was going to blow. He still hadn't said a single word to Link and he hadn't said anything back. Lance then thought about a question to ask. He was on his horse and so was Link, then he decided to learn more about Link, "Umm, Link tell me about your past. Like how did you meet Malon?"  
  
Link looked up at Lance and grinned the grin he always gave as an excuse, "Well, I first met Malon about eight years ago in the market. Her father had fallen asleep and left her, so she asked me to find him. Kinda weird huh. Well one thing I noticed about Malon is-"  
  
"Her singing. Don't forget I am Malon's dream man. Still at least I know I'm real; unlike a... a... girls made up perfect guy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Link laughed all of a sudden and to his surprise Lance started laughing with him.  
  
Aramduro (a.k.a. Announcer): You guys like me, you actually like me. Ummmmmm, yeah, is it just me or does it seem like Lance and Link are flirting in some way. Oh yeah told you, I told you someone was going to die. Lets think about Romani for one last time (waits for exactly .987875643445 seconds.) Anyways let's see. Even though this story isn't even finished yet Orion's Shadow already has this whole story planned out. He even has a sequel to it, it's called, "Simple Destiny." It's about- *Orion's Shadow pops out of nowhere and uses a t.v. as his new weapon of choice using it to beat him to a crippled announcer who gives away too much information.*  
  
Orion's Shadow: Ha die, you feaken little b****, how dare you gave away all this information!! You must pay for doing this too me. *Looks up to see shocked readers* Oh, hi, now please he was ummm *says badly remember he's a bad liar* There is no sequel what so ever no sequel at all no sequel that it is. Yeah like I said no sequel ... so ummmm what do you think about this story which has no sequel at all.  
  
Aramduro: You lie with EROTICNESS! *Stands back up amazingly from the attack of an evil t.v.* Well there is a sequel.  
  
Orions Shadow: Is not.  
  
Aramduro: Is too.  
  
Orions Shadow : Is not.  
  
Aramduro: Is too *then he for the first time ever hits Orion's Shadow back with a plunger.*  
  
Orions Shadow: How dare you!! *takes out a gun and then-* *cuts back to Lance and Link.*  
  
Link laughed some more and gave an expired sigh, "Hey do you think the rest of them are okay?"  
  
"Maybe," Lance turned his head to face Link a bit better, "I don't know really maybe and hopefully they are alive."  
  
Link nodded and started to make the horse gallop on hearing Lance following him.  
  
* * *  
  
Malon watched as Lenn thanked the king for the supplies he had given for the trip back. She smiled as Lenn came skipping in. As a three girls got on their horse they galloped off. After teaching Navi how to hang on. She slid off the horse a couple times due to the lack of experience she held with horses and only being human for about a few weeks.  
  
All three held out knowing they were out to Hyrule and face a battle were they may die, And somewhere in Deka two men felt the same thing.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah this is it I know it's so short! Plez review and I'll try to get around oh if you want I could go for any advise in the story like a new conflict or another OC. Heh tis all!! Oh I also work with characters from other shows or games. 


End file.
